School Is In Order
by BlackDiceGambit
Summary: AU Before the Order comes to order, the boys of Organization 13 must rise above the ranks of their peers to prove their mettle. Clad in sexy boys uniforms, the students endure the trials and tribulations of high school. Multiple pairings, Slash, yaoi, BL.
1. Chapter 1

It was the caterwauling of the alarm clock that had him peeling his eyes open, ripping himself from sleep. How unpleasant. He stifled a groan, pushing himself up from the sanctity of his bedsheets, the cool air rushing over him making his skin crawl. Such were things like waking up. He stifled a yawn and lurched forward, propelling himself from his bed. His feet dragged over the carpet as he stumbled to find the bathroom in the darkness of his bed chamber.

The alarm had been blaring for at least twenty minutes, but pillows made wonderful mufflers for blocking things out. Unfortunately, it had already seeped into his slumber and it could no longer be ignored. With a grunt, he forced himself up. His hand coming down on top of the alarm until his fist found the proper way to bring silence to the perpetual morning annoyance.

Soft illumination filled the hallways of the boys dormitory, those inside all waking to the same morning routine that they had last year. The first day of classes always seemed harder than the rest. How was one to give up freedom so they could force themselves awake even before the sun had risen to comport themselves in an orderly manner and worst of all, dress in the selected boys uniform that someone had obviously suggested? It was a sick joke. The boys uniforms were awful. Of course it had to be a joke. But the joke was on the students. Short sleeve button down white blouse, black slacks, a neck tie, black shoes, like real dress shoes and a dark maroon sweater vest with the school's symbol emblazoned upon it. The school's symbol looked like an upside down heart with a cross melded into it. On each prong of the cross appeared to be arrowheads. The emblem was of course in one of the three school colors, those being dark maroon, light maroon, and black. How could there ever be a lovelier selection? Right.

He didn't even see him as he shuffled down the hallway. But his stomach was growling and he had to keep his eyes on the floor in case of those rogue staircases that just happen to appear under your feet sooner than you expected. Or boys who found it rather entertaining to trip you in the morning when you're still quite asleep. So it was quite normal for him not to see his lanky counterpart pressed against the wall, waiting patiently for his own shorter counterpart to emerge. But Roxas was always a little late to start in the morning. Axel had to learn to account for that.

"Hey Shorty, where are you going?" The smooth, snide voice said melodically, the question hanging in the air. Roxas stopped, his dress shoes sliding on the carpet as he stopped abruptly.

In a zombie-like fashion, Roxas jerked his head up, his bright blue eyes hazily staring through Axel. "...Did...did you really just call me Shorty?" He frowned, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he turned and straightened up a little. "Did you hit your head, Axel? Seriously." Roxas frowned, scratching the blonde mess that was his hair. Morning, noon, or night, it looked like he'd been standing in a wind tunnel- and that was on a good day.

"Well, yeah..." The tall red head said, a grin on his face. "What better a nick name for my vertically challenged buddy, Roxas?" He asked with a disgustingly chipper laugh that had Roxas' skin crawling.

"Too early... it's much too early to be dealing with you." Roxas grumbled as he rolled his head, his neck cracking. He'd slept funny last night and he was all sorts of tense.

"Come on. I'm dying for some breakfast." Axel said, shoving off from the wall. He gracefully made his way to the staircase, not too much farther down from where they had convened.

"Riiight." Roxas sighed, following with much choice. But he was happy to accompany him. Axel was his best friend. They always hung out, inseparable for the most part.

In a flash, something, or rather, someone, came rushing down the hallway. He bumped into both Axel and Roxas in his rush down the stairs. But in those few seconds, it was déjà vu as Roxas fell back towards the wall and Axel looked momentarily outraged. Enough for the tiniest wisp of flame to lick over his fingertips as he tried to move out of the way.

"Sorry! Oh, ah, I'm sorry!" The young blonde said quickly as he spun around from the collision between the two other boys that had been walking down the hallway.

It was the first year that any of the boys had been in the freshman dormitory. The Freshman dorms were a little different than the normal dorms.They quarantined the freshman keeping them away from their upperclassman for safety reasons. That, and most everyone, teachers included wanted nothing to do with the freshman. It was just a nuisance to watch them running around the school, corralling they freshman was much easier.

"Ah, slow down, jerk." Roxas growled brushing himself off. Not one for being shoved around he was fairly irked but not nearly as much as Axel

Axel gave the blonde a shove, pushing his back to the wall.

He squirmed awkwardly, "Oh! I, I really am sorry." He whimpered a little appraising Axel's aggressive stance. His body pressed into him, uniforms askew. Axel ripped the glasses off of his face, his green eyes glaring flames down at Demyx.

"I...I'm sorry." Demyx swallowed hard his cheeks flushed, his blue eyes ripping away from Axel's raging green pair, to his tense jaw, to his throat, to his collarbone and down to crest of the other's chest that was in broad view being unbuttoned near the top.

Axel gave Demyx another hard shove. "Hey! Watch it kid, or next time you won't be so lucky, got it?" He growled shooting him one more pointed look before slowly easing off him. "C'mon Roxas..." Axel said with a smooth gesture leaving Demyx looking a little shocked.

Demyx smiled looking to his friends, "Sorry, just like last year eh? You gonna rough me up Axel." Demyx smiled tilting his head a little, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Oh definitely Dem, you can count on it." Axel smiled crookedly as he turned giving Dem a playful little shove as they three headed downstairs, though Dem soon found that his tie was smoking a little.

"Dammnit Axel!" He sighed summoning some moisture from the air to staunch the smoldering fabric. "Such a dick."

"Yeah." Roxas nodded as they headed down to the cafe for breakfast with all the other prospective Order members.

The three boys made a grand entrance, Axel leading the way of course.

"Well look who had decided to join us this morning." A soft masculine voice drawled just to their right.

"What's that? Does anyone else smell pansies?" Axel announced loudly, and by loudly I mean drawing the attention of everyone in the café.

Marluxia looked displeased as he glanced around making note of all the watching eyes but before he could make a comment, Larxene jumped to his aid.

"Shut it, Axel, no one asked for your foul opinion." She scoffed stepping from behind Marluxia and there for taking the stage with Axel as the rest of the students watched the drama unfold.

"Ohh, that's nice Marly, have your boyfriend defend you.." Axel chided and yawned, but he was over acting and it was obviously out of boredom that he yawned. A few of the onlookers chuckled.

"We're not dating!" They both chimed in unison.

"Think they missed the fact Axel just called Larxene a man?" Roxas whispered to Demyx as they let Axel keep his role as ringmaster.

"Nah, I think they both know its true. Her dick is bigger then any man's here." Demyx said with a knowing nod.

Marluxia growled at Axel advancing on him, and despite his feminine hair color, Marluxia made up for it with vicious cunning and a slightly disturbing desire to destroy those in his way.

"Now, now, children, there will be none of that." a soft voice crooned, it was chilling in that way you just didn't feel comfortable hearing no matter how brave you were.

"Good morning Professor Saïx." The boys and Larxene chimed in unison.

His did not smile, but merely frowned looking over them with beastly eyes. A characteristic he had no matter the time of day. "...Eat your breakfast. Get to class." He frowned walking away from the hostile situation that he did expect to be resolved. They weren't willing to chance it. Seeing Saïx berserk was not the kind of early morning ritual anyone prayed for.

Marluxia and his crew went off minding their own, while Axel and the rest of them took a seat at their table while Axel loudly made conversation about a certain pink-haired someone. The energy in the room was still hostile but none the less uneventful.

Demyx cleared his throat looking up at the large clock that hung on the wall for the entire student body to see. "Ah well, I have an appointment with one of my professors this morning, I'll catch you guys later at first period." He slipped off leaving Axel and Roxas to themselves.

"Dem is so strange. He's always running off to talk to teachers. I bet he gets straight A's."

Roxas watched Demyx disappear, his face neutral. "Yeah...I bet."


	2. Chapter 2

His groans rent the air with the mixing scents of cool ocean breeze and sweet earth blended together. The nails that scraped the flesh of his back didn't phase him as he solely focused his soft, wet mouth suckling and nipping at the crook of some supportive neck. His own fingers stroked, tangling in the periwinkle mess of long satiny locks. The groans and grunts became more heated and desperate as minutes pushed onward. The strain of his own svelte body obvious in the apparent rubbing of bare, glistening skin. With a tremble and lusty cry, he let loose his load on the broad chest splayed in front of him. Soft growls met his hears as he clung tightly to his thrusting partner who after a few more fierce thrust, groaned his pleasure into Demyx's neck. His partner's warm seed spreading through him, he shivered and sighed as the other male fell back into his chair with a few deep calming breaths.

Demyx's blue eyes surveyed the damage and decided he liked the aftermath of Hurricane Demyx. With a smile he leaned forward and nipped at the corner of the other's mouth. With a frown, the other turned his head away, dark yellow eyes examining him. "Demyx...you were late this morning for our...meeting. I greatly disapprove that I had to seek out my quarry..." Saïx drawled, coolly glancing at the other. Demyx nodded slowly, he was used to Saïx's coldness even after such heated moments, he never savored the warmth the younger male provided him. Demyx cleared his throat a little nodding again. "I know, Professor, but-"

"Luckily," Saïx sharply interrupted. "there was a distraction and a better reason other than just summoning you to my office...I suppose I cannot be too harsh with you, Demyx..."

Demyx had no idea how he could scold him, when his dick was still stuffed up, inside him. It annoyed the easy going male, just a bit. "Ah...No...not too harsh." He murmured slipping off Saïx's lap and straightening up, tugging his clothes on and into order.

Disinterested, Saïx lazily turned his head to the side not gracing the younger male with his gaze. He waited the quick moments for Demyx to leave before he cleaned himself off and prepared for class.

The blond stumbled into first period a little late. He flashed a charming and rather brilliant smile to the professor who was pinning him with an unpleasant look that just spelled doom. "Ah yeah...Professor, I have a note." He smiled weakly as he headed to the front of his classroom, his uniform in mild disarray.

Professor Xigbar had one dark brow raised in question as he scanned the note, the displeasure growing on his face. "Seriously? Fucking...Fuck...Argh!" He growled and crumpled the note up, tossing it into the trashcan. "Demyx! Stay after class!" He frowned looking all sorts of pissed off. Demyx's eyes widened as he slowly stumbled to his seat.

Axel snickered as Demyx got in trouble. It was about time. "Nice one, Blondie." He laughed as Roxas leaned over. "I thought I was Blondie?"

"Eh?" Axel glanced over. "Naaah, you're Shorty and don't forget it." He winked.

Roxas frowned looking unamused but none the less happy about not being 'Blondie'... though more so unhappy about being 'Shorty'.

"Yo, Dem? What is up with you and the staff?" Axel asked looking at the seething Xigbar who was pacing in front of the chalkboard.

"Ah...I think the professors are upset about which one of them is going to get me for a teacher's assistant...you know...the usual...eh..." He smiled weakly as he dug through his bag and decided it would be a good idea to start taking notes on weapons class.

Roughly one hour later Professor Xigbar was finishing up with a very typical "And so, Dudes, that is exactly why you should know to watch out for the sharp bits on your weapons cuz the last thing you want to do is wind up getting hurt. They aren't toys! If you're not careful someone could lose an eye." He ended, only to find everyone, (everyone Axel) pointing and laughing at his eye patch.

Xigbar's eye widened and he frowned "That is _different _and has absolutely nothing to do with this lesson! Class dismissed." He frowned and sat down at his desk watching Demyx stay seated until the very last student had left. Xigbar stayed seated and ripping a small tear in the fabric of the universe, he reached through the tear and locked the door.

Demyx was a little unsettled by his abuse of power but said nothing as he stayed at his desk, idly fiddling with his notes.

"Tell me Demyx...why were you late?" Xigbar finally stood up, prowling closer, his single eye twinkling sharply. Demyx knew exactly why he was such a good shot.

"Ah...um...Professor Saïx--"

"Fucked you, didn't he?"

Demyx's eye's widened as he tilted his head to the side curiously. "Um...I-I didn't say that..."

"You didn't have to Demyx. But I want to say this. I fucking hate sharing...and Saïx will be in deep shit if he touches you..."

Xigbar was now looming above Demyx, bent forward, hands propped on the desk. His black and silver ponytail hanging over his shoulder, his one good eye piercing through what felt like his very soul. "Stand up..." Xigbar said coolly as he surveyed Demyx in his uniform.

Demyx of course complied, his chest humming in anticipation. Swallowing hard he took a deep breath, his blue eyes raising from the center of Xigbar's chest to his harsh yellow eye. Demyx opened his mouth to speak, his lips parted, his breath hovering on his vocal chords, ready to protest, just as Xigbar's mouth came crashing down on top of his taking complete control, hastily exploring the depths of the younger male's mouth.

Xigbar 'Mmmh'ed in approval, inappropriately groping Demyx's taut little ass.

Demyx gasped as Xigbar's mouth released his own. He could feel how swollen his lips were from rough kisses, but by the hard look on Xigbar's face, this wasn't even close to over. Xigbar's gloved hands quickly found their way underneath Demyx's sweater-vest and before he could protest it was over his head and on the floor in what would soon be a pile of their clothing.

The young blond was more than a little shocked as Xigbar forcefully bent him over his desk. The older male leaning against him, a familiar hardness rubbing between Demyx's slender thighs. With his lips numb and parted, a small breathy sigh escaped past, catching the older male's attention. Xigbar capitalized on Dem's parted lips and pushed three fingers into his warm, wet orifice getting them nice and moist on Dem's sweet, pink tongue. Xigbar grunted, a smug grin on his face, slipping his fingers down and inside of Demyx to prep him for the main course.

Demyx choked on the air caught in his lungs, his muscles tensing the moment he felt two slick fingers slip inside and probe him, stretching him out. The young blond writhed against the cool plastic top of the desk, papers sliding beneath his bare chest as he slipped forward ever so slightly. Dem closed his eyes, listening to his racing heart and the moans of the man thrusting behind him. His own shaft numbly throbbing against his lower belly. Shakily, he started to slip his own hand down to help himself out, but Xigbar intercepted, his hand firmly clasping his wrist. "No no, Little Dude. Hold it right there and let me take care of everything." He murmured breathlessly placing his hand back on the desk.

Xigbar left one hand on Demyx's hip as he reached down to stroke his hard length. His thumb brushed over the delicate head, massaging the pearly bead of cum over his pink shaft. "Dude, this is the best." Xigbar purred against the young blond's neck, his moist lips suckling and nipping the scruff of the other's neck. Demyx groaned his fingers lamely clutching the edge of his professor's desk as II forced his way deeper inside.

Xigbar quickened the pace, Demyx falling into suit, getting caught up, his lungs unable to keep up with the torrent of pleasure that was building in his lower belly as it swirled and pushed through him like a fire storm. A few rough thrusts, squeezes, and cries of pleasure later, both the males were exhausted. At least Demyx was, twice in one day was a big deal and he was afraid that if were to be accosted any more that he just wouldn't survive it, let alone get 'up' for it.

Xigbar looked very male as he reclined into his chair staring intently at Demyx with his good eye. Dem frowned a bit as he rolled over on the desk to peer at his professor. "Good?"

"A, Satisfactory and then some, Little Dude." Xigbar smiled grabbing hold of his thighs and tugging him onto his lap. Demyx relented to his cuddly ways. "Tell me Professor...what _is _under your eye patch?" He asked curiously, his slender fingers touching the cloth patch that obscured whatever lay beneath.

"Hmm, good question. I don't usually answer. But I think we'll make a special exception. Despite popular belief that due to the scars on my face, that my eye would also be maimed. This however, is wholly untrue. There is nothing wrong with my eye. It's why I'm such a good fucking shot. So here's why. Everyone has one eye that has all their focus let's say. It's the eye you use to target before you shoot. So instead of closing my eye, I have it covered so I already know what I'm going to hit, no distractions. However, there is another huge plus to having my eye covered. If for some reason, the lighting wherever I'm fighting is obscured and it's like, dark, I can just flip my eye patch up and one eye will already be adjusted to the dark. No time wasted with my good eye adjusting to the light change. I just have to make a few changes with the angle of my shot and BAM!" Demyx jumped when he shouted, but was listening none the less, "Sorry 'bout that, but yeah. On target." Xigbar finished with a grin and flipped his patch up giving Dem a sneak peak at the equally fierce orange eye staring down at him underneath the patch.

"Ah...I didn't know all that." Demyx pondered on that for a minute before Xigbar stood up and set him on his feet.

"Mh, figured. But no one else will know about it either...know what I'm sayin' Little Dude?" He said stoically, in a manner that only implied bad things.

"Yeah, yeah of course. I get it, no worries." he mumbled as he tugged on his clothes, dusting off his maroon sweater vest. "Ah...I guess I'll see you around."

"Sure, ya will!" he smiled, quite cheerful, despite his moment of grim threats.

"Eerh, right."

"Now get to class." He said as he leaned down and scribbled something on a piece of paper, shoving the late note into his hands.

Demyx did not question him. He just grabbed his books and headed on his way.

Demyx watched as students flooded the hallway. Pouring out of the classroom just to his right was Axel and Roxas. Axel as usual smiling and flirting his hardest at the ever disinterested Roxas. Demyx trotted over, a small smile on his lips. "Hey guys!"

"Demyx." Roxas stated as he walked beside the two taller boys.

"Sup?" Axel chimed resting his arm on Roxas' shoulder.

"Ah, you know, this and that. How was Professor Lexaeus' class?" Demyx asked with a friendly smile hoping everyone wouldn't know he was up to something with the teachers. It would also get him into the Organization for sure. The Professors would vote him in be it that most of them...well eh, you know.

Roxas opened his mouth to respond but Axel, who's mouth was much larger, instantly interrupted.

"Eh, it was fine. It's like, whenever he _does _talk it's in monotone and the directions are already on the board, or he makes us read stupid chapters in our manuals for HOURS and HOURS, holy shit, how boring. His class is like the biggest waste of time, you wouldn't believe it Demyx. Like seriously, we could have been doing a myriad of other things but...but..." Axel paused looking at the horrified looking on their faces as they stood frozen in the hallway.

Axel swallowed hard and spun around, his brightest smile on his face. What a snake..."Heeeeey! Professor Lexaeus! Jeez, how good it is to see you! You know I wanted to ask you some ques--"

"Save it." He said gruffly putting his large hand on Axel's shoulders. "Three hundred words. Essay. Chapter One and Five. Tomorrow. My Desk." He gave his shoulder a little pat as he briskly walked past him lumbering away as Axel shriveled to the floor.

There was an awkward moment of silence, before the warning bell rang. "Well...that sucks..." Demyx said as he glanced towards Roxas.

"Yeah it really does." Roxas laughed, grabbing Axel's sleeve. "I'll help you out. Don't worry about it." Roxas assured him.

Axel was muttering incoherently as they headed off to their study hall in the library. Demyx had independent study, but it was on the other side of the school. Unfortunately, he would not be joining them for their library escapades.

"See ya!" Demyx quickly departed having to jog to class if he was going to make it in the next two minutes.

Roxas waved goodbye as he and Axel strolled into the library.

"You know, this sucks...I can't stand writing." He muttered throwing his back pack down at a free table in the far corner of the library that was most hidden.

"Like I said, I'll help you out. Get out your books." Roxas calmly unzipped his black and white checkered back pack and pulled out his very messy notes and books. He tossed it onto the clean surface and started grabbing the right stuff. Brilliant, but not very organized.

Axel fished some fresh paper from his fire red back pack and his manual, which was neatly hi-lighted. Roxas stared at his clean, organized notes and frowned. "You're an ass." He muttered, stretching back, getting comfortable.

"Don't get too comfy. I wanted to pick up a reference book. Help me find it, I don't feel like bending down to the bottom shelves." He grinned deviously, standing up.

"You really are an ass." Roxas hid his smile as Axel led him to the catacombs of the library where the most boring texts usually were hidden. Texts like the Ansem Reports. But they were looking for something a little more practical. These books however, were hidden deep in the bowels of the library. But it still caught Roxas off guard when Axel shoved him into a book shelf. His slender knee slipping between his small thighs. Axel's mouth quickly came down and took Roxas' lips prisoner as he kissed him roughly, his skeletal fingers clawing underneath his shirt touching his warm flat stomach and ribs. Roxas gasped for air, feeling rather trapped beneath Axel's much larger form. But he wasn't enrolled in this program for shits and giggles. With a quick sweeping kick that caught just behind Axel's ankles, Roxas had knocked him on his ass. He may be a 'shorty' but Roxas was a bad ass. Not ready to stop, Roxas jumped on top him, forcing the air from his lungs. The tiny blond grabbed Axel's lapels and lifted him for just a moment, shoving him back into the floor. "No one...touches me unless I say so...Got it?" He growled, his blond hair more askew then normal. Roxas' blue eyes narrowed and he leaned forward reaching past Axel's head he grabbed a book off the shelf and dropped it on his face as he stood up. "There...lets go." He walked off, moodier then ever.

Axel lay lamely on the carpeted floor, staring up at the vaulted ceiling. He took a big breath as he brushed the book aside, a smile plastered on his face as he hopped to his feet snatching up the large collection of information. "Wow...that was...fucking hot." He muttered, a smile on his lips as he followed after Roxas looking rather pleased.

Roxas was furiously scribbling as Axel approached. Quietly, the taller boy sat down and slouched back saying nothing as he grudgingly started his essay. The silence between them had an energy that practically crackled and was thick enough to cut with a knife. All of this of course enthralled Axel to smitten little pieces. He knew it was something special that required further investigations and experiments...many, many experiments. But as the Ring Leader, he knew he'd have his way. Eventually...

Demyx was walking quickly, the bell had rung, but he had relaxed because of the late note that Xigbar had given him would get him out of any trouble he might encounter. He hesitantly glanced around at the dark corridor and shivered with displeasure. It was desolate and remote. Far away from all the other classes. In fact, most students didn't come down this way. It occurred to him a moment later that his quiet footfalls weren't the only ones moving down the hallway. He paused and turned around only to find Marluxia meandering his way towards him. Demyx swallowed hard, squeezing the spine of his book. He took a few steps backward, glancing over his shoulder at the enormous distance he'd have to walk to get to another dim lit hallway. Demyx licked his lips and waited till Marluxia was just a few feet in front of him, a menacing smirk on his lips. Demyx quivered, but reacted none-the-less. Throwing his book up at Marluxia's face, he turned and bolted down the hallway. Marluxia took the book too the face with an angry snarl. He took off down the hallway after the jack-rabbit blond. Marluxia tackled him, the two nobodies sliding down the slick floors a few paces before stopping. Demyx winced, brows furrowed, as Marluxia flipped him over.

"Demyx..." He growled, his deep blue eyes, narrowing to tiny slits.


End file.
